


L'amour/la vie est si difficile pour Lance

by Marmora_McClain



Category: Voltron : Défenseur légendaire
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Garrison trio, Hunk et Coran sont les meilleurs, Keith (Voltron) est mauvais à sentiments, L'est horrible au début, L'équipe est horrible au début, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Parle espagnol, Lance (Voltron) est si pur, Lance chantant Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mignon Lance (Voltron), Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) a un TSPT - Trouble de stress post-traumatique, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Papa Shiro (Voltron), coran est coran, j'en ajouterai plus au fur et à mesure, lance (voltron) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmora_McClain/pseuds/Marmora_McClain
Summary: I suck with summaries (help me), this is my first fanfiction please be indulge and help me in the comments.But basically, Lance is omega, who must have hurt but hey, they all love Lance.I use Google Trad, by the way, I'm French byyye
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Iverson & Lance (Voltron), James Griffin & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Ryan Kinkade & Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	L'amour/la vie est si difficile pour Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good moment guys ❤❤❤

Hello guys, so I will post the story very soon, but as this is my first fanfiction I really want to know if you already like the summary or not

The summary:  
So let's get started. Lance was Lance okay: a beautiful filter, yes, a very caring omega, yes, and a lot of others things, but the communication, yeah no, whether it was for his stress, his depression, and other issues, that had evolved from their space travel, he really wasn't good at it. With a facade, that nobody notices the existence and becaus its smell by suppressors, all his team thinks that he has no secondary sex and doesn't understand how sad he is or he can be. Luckily for Lance, at the moment they arrive on a planet called Esperanza (= hope) with the Blades and the Atlas, everything is going changes.

Thank you love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> I promess I'ill post soon promess.


End file.
